


He isn't getting over him, is he?

by GenuineLoudBoy



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Bottom!Mark, Break Up, Implied Smut, M/M, calls, top!anti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 13:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13411881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenuineLoudBoy/pseuds/GenuineLoudBoy
Summary: Mark knows he shouldn’t have picked up his phone when he saw who was calling...





	He isn't getting over him, is he?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is a 'smut test' if I should even call it that. It doesn't describe anything, but you know it's there. 
> 
> (apologies for being a bit ooc, I just want to write Mark as a sub)

Mark knows he shouldn’t have picked up his phone when he saw who was calling.

They’re over. And they aren’t getting back together again. _He_ doesn’t love Mark, so why should Mark love him? He shouldn’t.   
_He_ always said that he didn’t actually love Mark every time Mark would ask him. _He_ would never say he loved him. But that didn’t keep Mark from thinking that he did.

Mark wants to believe that _he_ actually love him, that’s why he picked up the phone. When the other line picked up, he could tell that the other was getting drunk. _He_ always went to bars, so this wasn’t a surprise that he was drunk. But what did surprise him was what words the _he_ allowed to leave his mouth while he was intoxicated.   
_He_ told how much he missed him. _He_ muttered all the ways that he was suffering without Mark by his side. Mark listened to what the other was saying, and he practically melted. Even though he knew that the other didn’t mean any of what he said. But he didn’t care.

He should’ve shut the door in _his_ face as soon as he saw _him_ on his door step. He knew he shouldn’t have let _him_ in. He knew he should’ve spoken first.   
_He_ walks through Mark’s door without hesitation. _He_ grabbed Mark’s face and kissed him with sloppy and wet kisses.   
Mark tried to protest against it, but he melted in the other’s touch that he couldn’t think that. He was going to push him off, he was going to tell him off. But…He couldn’t. As soon as the man in front of him moved his kisses down to Mark’s neck, as soon as Mark felt the hands move up under his shirt, he couldn’t find it in himself to actually mean what his better judgment had said. Even when the other had asked him if he wanted it, he didn’t hesitate to tell him yes.

The two of them were in Mark’s bed.

The moment that he had said yes was the moment he found himself wrap his legs around the other’s waist and he was being carried toward his room where they had several pleasure filled memories in.

Mark found himself on the bed, watching the other climb on top of him and started leaving open kisses on Mark’s collar bone, making his way down with Mark’s shirt long gone when they made their way toward the room. When he made his way down toward Mark’s jeans, _he_ had paused and asked again if Mark legitimately wanted it, to which Mark responded with a desperate and submissive tone, causing his face to go red.   
And at that, the other didn’t hesitate to kiss along Mark’s stomach as he worked to unlatch Mark’s belt and then push down his pants to discard them. Mark had already been hard when he had first latched his legs on the other’s waist, and he could feel the other hard was well through that same action.

Mark knew _he_ wasn’t over the other when he found himself under the other. He knew he wasn’t over him as soon as he came to the other’s name.

He woke up that morning with a cold back.

Mark rolled over and sighed as he sat up and looked toward the night stand. Mark sighed; no note.

Mark laid back down on his bed. He’s never going to get over Anti, was he?  


End file.
